SEQUEL CIRH: Forever With U
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: Saat kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan melihatmu tersenyum padaku. Dan dengan satu kalimat saja, aku sudah bisa menangis bahagia. "Saranghaeyo, Yesung Hyung!"/YeWon!/SequelCIRH?/DLDR/Review pleasee ?


UCCHAN MEMPERSEMBAHKAN:

CAN I REPLACE HIM?

SEQUEL: Forever With U

RATED: T

PAIR: YeWon

Genre: Humor(kayaknya), Romance (picisan), Hurt/Comfort (seiprit)

Disclaimer: God, Parents, SM, ELF. Except Yesungie! HE'S MINE! #PLAK

Warn!: Gaje, OOC, Humor garing, tidak mengikuti EYD dengan baik, Bahasa Korea dan Inggris yang amburadul, Typo(Maybe), alur membingungkan, bahasa ribet, dlsb.

SELAMAT MEMBACA, CHINGUDEULLL~~!

* * *

YESUNG'S POV: ON

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di dalam kereta.

… Ini sudah dua tahun sejak aku wamil. Hari ini aku akan pulang…

Aku tersenyum. Apa Clouds masih mengingatku…? (Author: Tentu saja, Yeppaaaa~!#PLAK)

… Apa Siwon masih ada ya…? Aku merindukannya. Selama dua tahun ini aku hanya mengobrol lewat telepon… itupun sangat jarang. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya.

Hhh…

:

:

… Sudah sampai? Aku menyeka iler di sudut bibirku. Aku ketiduran tadi.

Hng, tampaknya memang sudah sampai.

Tap tap tap

Aku berjalan pelan keluar kereta, memandang sekeliling sejenak.

Aku kemudian melangkah menuju pintu keluar dari gedung wamil ini.

Krieeet~

Obsidianku langsung membulat saat melihat pemandangan di hadapanku.

"OPPAA! SELAMAT DATAAAANG!"

"OPPAAA! KAMI MERINDUKANMUUU~!"

"OPPAAA! AKU IRI PADAMU! KENAPA DI UMURMU YANG SUDAH KEPALA TIGA INI, KAU MASIH SANGAT IMUT?!"

"OPPAAAAAAH~! BERTUKAR WAJAHLAH DENGANKU~!"

Aku mengembangkan senyum manis, sementara mataku sudah berkaca-kaca karena haru. Ternyata Clouds dan ELF masih mengingatku… (Author: SELALUUU~! #Slaped)

"Hyuuuung~!" Ryeowook memelukku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum manis.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Sungie," ucap Heechul hyung sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Apakah Shindong masih di tempat wamil, hyung?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengusap kepala Ryeowook yang mulai menangis dalam pelukanku.

"Nde, sepertinya dia baru akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi," jawabku singkat sambil membelai rambut Ryeowook yang terisak.

"SUNGIIIIIIEEEEEEE~!" aku kaget. Leeteuk hyung menendang Ryeowook menjauh, lalu memelukku dengan luar biasa ERAT! "Huweeee~! Aku merindukanmuuuu~…" tangis Leeteuk hyung pecah. Ryeowook bersungut-sungut sambil mengusap bokongnya yang di tendang Leeteuk.

Aku tersenyum kaku sambil berusaha berkata, "H-Hyung… napas…" tapi sepertinya Leeteuk hyung tidak mau mendengarkanku, ya…

"Chagiya! Sudah! Kasihan Yesung!" dengan sedikit kasar, Kangin menarik Leeteuk Hyung menjauh dariku. Wajahnya merah padam. Haha, penyakit cemburu Kangin belum hilang rupanya.

"Uweee! Lepaskan aku, Racoonie babboooo!" jerit Leeteuk gusar. Kangin tidak peduli. Tangannya masih setia melingkari perut rata Leeteuk hyung. Alhasil, para KangTeuk shipper yang ada di situ dan kebetulan lewat, langsung sibuk memotret-motret KangTeuk couple. Hahaha, mereka memang tidak berubah… (Author: TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH~! #PLETAK)

"Hyungiee! Aku merindukanmuuu~!" aku tersenyum saat seorang namja yang sangat kusayangi menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Nde, hyung juga, Kyu." aku mengusap-usap surai cokelat ikal milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas kata-kataku dengan senyum manis. Dapat kudengar beberapa yeoja meneriakan, "Kyusung… Kyusung…" aku tertawa kecil.

"OPPAAA! SEGERA KELUARKAN SELCA TERBARUMU, NEEE! AKU KEBELET INGIN LIHAAAAT~!" aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk mendengar permintaan salah satu Clouds. "KALAU BOLEH JUGA, FOTO BUGIL BARENG MEMBER LAIN YAAAHH~!" aku langsung sweatdrop.

PLETAK PLETAK PLETAK

Si yeoja yang tadi berteriak mendapat hadiah spesial dari beberapa temannya.

Akhirnya selama beberapa saat, aku melepas kerinduan dengan para Clouds dan ELFs yang hadir. Foto berjamaah, tanda tangan, skinship, Fanservice bersama Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, tidak lupa ngakak bareng(?).

"Ayo Hyung! Kita kembali ke dorm!" ucap Ryeowook sambil menggandeng lenganku. Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Aku melirik sekeliling.

… Tidak ada Siwon…

:

:

Aku diam selama perjalanan ke dorm di van Super Junior. Hanya menjawab sesekali jika ditanyai. Posisinya, manager hyung dan Heechul hyung di depan, barisan kedua ada Leeteuk hyung dan Kangin, barisan ketiga ada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, sementara di barisan terakhir aku dan Ryeowook.

Aku benar-benar sedih… Siwon ternyata sudah pergi wamil bersama EunHae, tepat sehari sebelum kepulanganku…

Hng? Aku entah kenapa merasa ada yang memandangiku…? Aku menoleh ke asal tatapan.

"Gwenchanayo, Wookie? Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" tanyaku lembut. Ryeowook menggeleng imut.

"Apa kau memikirkan Siwonnie, Yesung Hyung?" aku mengerutkan dahiku. Sepertinya anak ini berbakat jadi peramal. Aku mengangguk kecil.

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Ini, sebelum pergi, Siwon menitipkan surat padaku. Ini untukmu, Hyung," aku menerima surat yang disodorkannya dengan heran.

"Um, boleh kubuka sekarang?" tanyaku memastikan. Ryeowook mengangguk.

SRET

Aku membuka amplop surat itu dengan perlahan.

…? Kertas surat berwarna merah muda, lengkap dengan stiker-stiker hati pink di sisi-sisinya. Aku tertawa kecil. Sepertinya Siwon sangat nervous saat memilih kertas suratnya.

Aku mulai membaca surat Siwon dalam hati.

'YA~! Annyeong, Little Turtle! Apa kabarmu…? Semoga kau selalu sehat! Ah, mianhae ne. saat kau datang, aku tidak bisa menyambutmu… AIIISHHHH~! Kenapa sih, tahun wamilku sama dengan tahun keluarnya kau, Hyung?! Asal Hyung tahu saja ya, AKU FRUSTASIIII!-'

Aku tertawa. Wonnie… nado…

'-Oh ya! Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Hyung? Kita sudah dua tahun ini tidak bertatap muka! Rasanya takut, kau sudah melupakan tampangku! Karena itulah, aku sering mengirimmu foto-foto terbaruku! Kuharap kau tidak akan melupakan tampangku!-'

Aku tersenyum manis. Bagaimana caranya aku melupakan wajahmu, Choi Siwon? Hngg, kurasa itu hal yang mustahil. Walau aku terkena kebutaan atau amnesia sekalipun… kau tetap ada, Choi Siwon…

'-Kuharap kau masih ingat! Yaah~ aku 'kan namja ganteng, manis, baik hati, dermawan, dan tidak sombong! Jadi kau pasti akan kesusahan kalau mau melupakan tampangku! Kekekke-' tawaku kembali pecah.

Selanjutnya Siwon mulai berceloteh tentang berbagai hal tidak nyambung.

'Hyung, Hyung! Wajah Shindong hyung kocak banget saat kami jahilin di SS5! Hahaha! Aku sampai ngakak di atas panggung!' aku terkekeh. SS5 ya…

'Hyuuung! Henry itu tukang nyuri celana dalam! Celana dalam pola kuda poni pink kesayanganku jadi sasarannya! Parahnya lagi, dia menunjukkannya pada saat kami sedang ada acara reality show di Cina! MALUUUU~!' saat itu juga aku membayangkan wajah mochi Henry. Anak itu apa kabarnya ya?

'Hyuuung! Kyuhyun jahat! Masa aku dikatain kuda asem saat lagi diwawancarai?! 'Kan imageku jadi jatuuuuh! Dasar Eviiiil!' aku melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah super manis di bahu Sungmin. Hahah, Siwon berlebihan. Kyuhyun adalah dongsaeng yang sangat baik! (Author: Tapi hanya untuk Sungieppa saja.)

'Hyung, Hyung, Hyung, Hyuuuung! Masa mukaku di samain dengan Zhoumi sih?! Aku 'kan lebih tampan! Kenapa disamakan! Aku beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi darinya! Ke'punyaan'ku juga jauh lebih besaaar~!' wajahku memerah. Zhoumi? Hng… susah membandingkan milik siapa yang lebih besar… (Author: Sungie oppa mesum!#PLAK!)

'Hyuuung! Sepertinya Ryeowook mulai akrab dengan Kyuhyun. TERLALU AKRAB! Sialnya, dia mulai terpengaruh dengan kejahilan Kyuhyun! Andwaeee! ADA DUA EVIL MAGNAE DALAM DORMM!' aku tertawa.

'Hyung. Aku lapar.'(?) aku mengerutkan alisku. Tapi memutuskan untuk kembali membaca.

'Hyung, apa kau tahu? Hangeng hyung akan berakting bersama dengan Heechul hyung dalam drama Jepang loh! Mereka benar-benar serasi!' aku terbelalak. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku tersenyum lebar. Hankyung hyung juga bagaimana kabarnya ya…? Aku rindu masakannya… dan aku tahu Heechul hyung jauh lebih merindukannya…

'Hyung! Heechul hyung ja'at banget! Aku ditipu lagi! Masa dia bilang mau membeli es krim 100 won-ku dengan 50 won?! Katanya harga won turun. Sialnya, aku malah kemakan tipuannya! Pas aku cek, ternyata harga won sama sekali tidak turun, Hyung! Eh, pas mau kuminta kembali, es krimnya udah dimakan habis… huhuhuhuuhuuh~' aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Siwon memang namja yang kelewat polos alias gampang ditipu! Dan aku suka dia yang seperti itu…

'Hyung… kata Sungmin hyung, mukaku ini seperti piring cucian. Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi itu benar-benar menghancurkan harga diriku…' piring cucian? Kadang-kadang lelucon Sungmin susah dimengerti. Aku tertawa kecil.

'Hyung, kabarnya Kibummie akan bergabung bersama kita lagi, setelah menyelesaikan wamilnya! Uwaa~! Aku tidak sabar melihat killer smilenya!' Kibum? Aku membayangkan wajah dongsaeng yang sudah sangat lama tidak kulihat itu. Kuharap dia memang akan benar-benar kembali lagi bersama kami… (Author: AMIN!)

'Hyung! Donghae hyung mesum! Saat aku mau minjem sepatunya Eunhyuk hyung di kamarnya, yang kulihat malah mereka sedang melakukan hal 'itu' di tempat tidur Eunhyuk hyung! Benar-benar bikin aku kesal! Aku 'kan ingin melakukannya juga denganmu Hyuuung!' wajahku merona. Aiish… dasar dongsaeng mesum…

'Hyung! Leeteuk hyung suka seenaknya sekarang! 'Kan aku sedang mandi di dorm nih, Hyung. Oke. Aku numpang. Tapi! Leeteuk hyung kejam banget! Aku 'kan lagi sabunan! Tapi ditendang keluar sama Leeteuk hyung! Padahal aku baru saja masuk! Katanya, dia buru-buru! Huu-uuh!' Leeteuk hyung? Hahaha, ia sama sekali tidak berubah rupanya! Aku tersenyum manis.

'Hyung! Kangin hyung menyeramkan! Sangat menyeramkan! Tahu nggak? Pas Leeteuk hyung pulang wamil, aku selalu saja mendengar desahan-desahan horor dari kamar Leeteuk hyung! Dia benar-benar seme mesum!' aku tersenyum. Bukan hanya mesum, Siwonnie. Tapi juga seme yang sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Leeteuk hyung…

Aku melirik KangTeuk couple. Leeteuk hyung sedang tertidur pulas dalam dekapan Kangin hyung. Aku memutuskan untuk membaca lagi setelah sejenak memandangi pemandangan indah itu. (Author: … *Berbunga-bunga*)

'Eh, Hyung… Eunhyuk hyung tuh keren ya. Bisa dance yang muter-muter itu satu setengah jam nonstop! Apa sih, namanya, dance yang muter-muter di tiang itu? Eunhyuk hyung ngedance itu karena di suruh Donghae hyung. Erotis banget! Bagaimana kalau Hyung juga melakukannya? Kekeke~' aku melotot. Pole dance?! Donghae sangat keterlaluan. Aiiish, apa-apaan juga nih, dongsaeng-dongsaeng mesum! Aku memilih melanjutkan membaca dengan wajah merona.

'Hyung… kau tahu? ELF dan Clouds benar-benar merindukanmu. Di website resmi SuJu, mereka memposting foto-fotomu dalam satu album! Mulai dari debut, sampai terakhir mereka melihatmu. Aku benar-benar salut! Fotonya ada jutaan lebih! Manis-manis lagi~!' mataku berkaca-kaca.

'Jadi cepatlah pulang! Kami semua merindukanmu, Hyuuuung~!'

Aku tersenyum senang. Wonnie… aku juga merindukanmu…

Akhirnya aku melanjutkan membaca celoteh-celotehannya.

Pada paragraf terakhir, aku tersenyum manis…

'… Kuharap kau masih mau menungguku, Hyung… aku janji, aku akan segera menemuimu. Menghapus kesedihanmu akibat ulahku. Dan memberimu alasan untuk bahagia! Apa kau masih mau menungguku? Yah, arraseo! Sepertinya aku sudah terlalu banyak menulis! Lihat hyung! Aku yang selama ini malas banget kalau disuruh nulis, eh, malah nulis sebanyak ini untukmu! Hanya untukmu, Hyung!'

Aku tertawa kecil. Aku akan menunggumu, Choi Siwon…

Meski kau tidak akan pernah kembali untukku sekalipun…

Aku akan terus menunggu…

'See you soon, My Beloved Little Turtle~!

From: Your Super Choi~'

* * *

2 years later…

Buaahhhh…

Cuaca sangat panas hari ini! Entah berapa derajat celcius panasnya! Aku yakin, pakaian yang di jemur di bawah matahari sepanas ini, pasti akan langsung kering!

Tapi senyum manis tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku, meski peluh sudah bercucuran di pelipisku.

Hari ini… Siwon pulang…

Ya…

Namja yang merupakan cinta pertamaku…

Namja yang selalu membuatku berdebar saat mengingatnya…

Namja yang membuatku merasa kurang saat dia tak ada…

Namja yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya…

Namja yang membuatku sangat terluka saat dia bermesraan dengan orang lain…

Namja yang selalu berhasil membuatku menangis…

Namja yang membuatku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya…

Namja yang berhasil membuatku sangat menyayanginya…

Namja yang selalu…

Kucintai… sepenuh hatiku…

Choi Siwon…

"Hyung, kau tampak senang sekali!" ledek Ryeowook dengan senyum manis.

Aku tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. "Hhaha, nde. Aku merindukannya, Wookie~!" aku mengerlingkan obsidianku dengan genit. Ryeowook tertawa.

"Hng… sebentar lagi…" ucapan Leeteuk hyung semakin membuatku tidak sabaran.

KRIEEET~

"DONGHAE OPPAAAA! KENAPA KAU MALAH TAMBAH CAKEEP?!" suara salah satu ELFishy terdengar histeris, saat Donghae muncul dengan pakaian tentaranya. Donghae nyengir ikan.(?)

"DONGHAE OPPA! AKU MEMBELI SEBUAH AQUARIUM RAKSASA! DAN KUBERI NAMA AQUARIUM ITU HAEFISHYYY~! OPPAAA! JADILAH IKANKU!" Donghae membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan salah satu Elfishy-nya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, dia mengirim kedipan maut pada ELFishy tadi. Yeoja super beruntung itu langsung pingsan di tempat.

"EUNHYUK OPPAAAA~! SELAMAT DATAAANG~!" kini giliran JEWEL yang berteriak saat Eunhyuk muncul dengan seragam tentaranya juga. Eunhyuk langsung memamerkan gummy smilenya, sambil melambaikan tangan ala miss world.#PLAK

"EUNHYUK OPPAAAAH~! BIBIRMU TAMBAH SEKSEH SAJAAAA~~~~! KYAAAAAAAH~! PENGEN KUCIUMMMM!" seorang JEWEL berteriak-teriak histeris. Eunhyuk sweatdrop.

Dengan posesif, Donghae mendekap Eunhyuk sambil menatap JEWEL tadi dengan tajam. Wajah Eunhyuk memerah saat diperlakukan begitu. Hahaha, wajahnya jadi lucu sekali!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~…" semua ELFISHY dan JEWEL berteriak histeris sambil memotret kejadian itu. Oohooho, tampaknya mereka benar-benar 'lapar' akan fanservice EunHae yah…

Tap tap tap

Krieeet~

"SIWON OPPAAA! AKHIRNYA KAU PULANG JUGAAA~! KYAAH~! Kenapa kau tambah tampan sih…?"

"Siwon oppaa~! Marry meeeh!"

"INI NIIIH! YANG NAMANYA, MAKIN TUA MAKIN JADIIII! Aish~! AYE MAKIN CINTAAAH~!" (Readerdeul: Udah ketahuan milik siapa ini…)

Aku melotot saat melihat sosok yang selama 4 tahun selalu kurindukan…

Yeah… Choi Siwon.

Dia tampak tampan dengan baju tentara, serta kacamata hitam yang menghiasi wajah sempurna tanpa lecetnya. Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum senang.

Siwon celingukkan, lalu dark chocolatenya berhenti padaku. Dia sumringah. Ahhaha, percaya deh. Wajahnya sekarang benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"HYUUUUNGIIE~~~!" ia berlari ke arahku dengan gaya India, dan…

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyuuung~!" … Memelukku dengan sangat erat…

Aku tersenyum manis, lalu mengusap rambut halusnya. "Nado, Siwonnie. Hyung juga merindukanmu…" dapat kurasakan dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku, Hyung?" tanyanya pelan. Perlahan dia melepas pelukannya, dan menatap obsidianku dengan intens.

Aku membelai pipinya, lalu berkata pelan, "Tentu saja. Rasa cintaku untukmu, tidak akan pernah berubah…"

Yeah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu, Choi Siwon…

Siwon tersenyum senang. "Jinjja? Syukurlah kalau begitu~…" aku mengernyit heran saat dia merogoh saku celana tentaranya.

"Hyung…" ucapnya pelan, lalu mengeluarkan… huh? Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah dari saku celananya.

"Will you marry me, Hyung…?" perlahan Siwon membuka kotak merah itu sambil berlutut. Aku terbelalak tak percaya saat melihat isi kotak itu. Cincin…? Mataku mulai memanas.

"Maukah kau menerima Choi Siwon, namja penuh kekurangan, yang hanya akan sempurna jika bersama denganmu…?" tak ayal… kata-katanya membuat air mataku jatuh.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, lalu memeluknya erat. "Tentu saja… I will… I will…!"

Tuhan… gomawo… karena mengijinkanku untuk bersama dengannya… walau aku tahu, jalan ke depan tidak akan mulus. Tapi kalau bersama dengannya, aku yakin…

Aku bisa…

Siwon melepas pelukanku, dapat kulihat dia tersenyum bahagia. Dengan lembut, diraihnya tanganku, dan memasukkan cincin itu di jari manisku. Aku tersenyum dengan air mata tertahan. Apakah ini mimpi…?

"Hyung… jangan nangis dong…" Siwon menciumi pelupuk mataku dengan sangat lembut. Perlahan, dia mulai menciumi pipi chubbyku. Lalu terakhir…

"Saranghaeyo, Yesung Hyung…"

Chu~

Sebuah ciuman yang sangat manis di bibirku. Aku mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya.

Gomawo Tuhan… karena kau telah mengijinkanku untuk merasakan ciuman ini…

Gomawo Tuhan… karena kau telah memberiku satu kesempatan lagi untuk merasakan cintanya…

Gomawo Tuhan… karena telah membiarkanku tetap mencintainya…

* * *

YESUNG'S POV: OFF

* * *

Chu~ chu~ chu~

…

Mereka tetap asyik berciuman panas tanpa memperdulikan sekeliling mereka.

Sepertinya pasangan baru itu tidak sadar posisi mereka ya.

Siwon yang luar biasa polos, melamar Yesung yang tidak kalah polos juga di depan…

Member Super Junior lain, dan…

ELF…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~!"

JEPRET! JEPRET!

* * *

HAPPY END(?)~

* * *

Waaah… absurd banget yah…=w= moga-moga ini akan terjadi di dunia nyata…#PLAK!

Nahhh, Mianne, terlambat banget~! Ekkekeke. Moga-moga suka deh~! Nahhh… Ucchan nggak bisa membalas review dichapt terakhir Can I Replace Him? Itu… mianne! Soalnya ini Ucchan ngetiknya buru-buru! Mana internet Ucchan poor banget! Moga-moga dimaafkan nee! Ucchan sudah baca semua reviewnya kok! Ucchan suka baca berulang-ulang sambil nunggu review baru~#PLAK!

Oh ya, pokoknya mau menjawab beberapa review yang memang mayoritas ditanyakan! Soal Yesung tiba-tiba minum susu dirumah ortunya itu, kekekek. Awalnya Ucchan kira sehabis kegiatan, bisa pulang kerumah. Soalnya Ucchan baca di salah satu berita tentang Kangin, selesai kegiatan, dia bisa pulang kedorm SuJu, tapi tidak boleh ikut kegiatan SuJu untuk sementara. Ucchan nggak tahu kalo mereka –wamilers(?) tinggal diasrama. Kekeke, jadi mianne kalau aneh~! Heheh. Ucchan patut dipersalahkan un…= =" mian juga kalau yang ini cerita wamilnya agak ganjil~!^.^"

Yah pokoknya silahkan direview kalau berkenan ne! Oh ya! soal request KyuSung/YeWon ff udah Ucchan kabulkan tuh. Silahkan dicek di profil Ucchan! Moga-moga suka ne! Soal request Ryu chan yang tentang YeWon family itu, sedang Ucchan kerjakan! Akan segera Ucchan publish kalau sudah selesai ne! semoga masih ditunggu~^0^

SPECIAL THANKS TO:

Love Clouds, ranimaharsi, rinny . agustya, yoon HyunWoon, ajib4ff, ryu Jackson cloud, Oh Hyunsung, cloudlovekyusung, TrinCloudSparkyu, rayie 159

Karena masih sudi review chapt akhir~! Juga buat readerdeul lainnya~! Gomawo sudi mampir ne~! Mau yang udah review maupun siders~! Jeongmal gomawoyoo~!^0^

Nahhh, gomawo yang masih mau menunggu dan yang sudah review di chapt finalnya nee~! Ucchan seneng banget kebanyakan reviewnya baik~!XD nah, singkatin aja ne,

REVIEW/FLAME PLEASEE~?


End file.
